


FIC: He Does

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much reflects on his relationship with Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: He Does

**He Does**

They don’t think he deserves my loyalty.

But he does.

They don’t think he deserves my friendship, either.

But he does.

They don’t understand my true complaint about being hungry or tired or hot.

But he does.

They don’t truly understand when I cry for seemingly no reason or startle awake, my heart pounding and body trembling, and unable to close my eyes again.

But he does.

They don’t understand the bond between master and servant, brothers in arms, friends, brothers.

They don’t know that I’ve done my share of lashing out and being hateful and hurtful.

But he does.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
